la boda de mi mejor amigo
by Takeru Potter Kinomoto
Summary: Hermione dvera detener la boda de Harry porque se acaba de dar cuenta de k lo ama...una pelicula humoristtica protagonisada por Julia Roberts...nnCAPITULO 2 ARRIVA
1. Devo ir a Chicago

La boda de mi mejor amigo  
  
Hermione había salido de Hogwart con muchos honores y se convirtió en una  
escritora muy famosa. Harry sé izo un reportero no muy famoso. El y  
Hermione no se vieron por muchos años casi 10 años.  
Un día en un Restaurante.  
Esta copa de vino esta deliciosa ¿no es así Hermi?- dijo Jorge, el editor  
de Hermione quien era gay  
Sí esta deliciosa  
¿Recibiste mi llamada el otro día?  
Déjame revisar- saca su celular de la cartera, tenia un mensaje de texto k  
decía:  
Hola hermi... han pasado años no?? Bueno en fin tenemos que hablar, estoy  
en el hotel Hitday en Chicago en fin llámame a la hora que quieras chaoo  
De quien era el mensaje?- pregunto Jorge  
de Harry- sonrío – un amigo de la escuela  
oooo el reportero, me has contado esa historia 100.000 veces  
hubo una vez... que saco una navaja, se corto el dedo, tomo mi mano y me  
izo lo mismo  
hayyyy que asco...  
Me dijo: jura que si estamos solteros tú y yo a la edad de 28 nos  
casaremos... no se porque lo recordé- se puso un poco colorada-  
Cumples los 28 en dos semanas...¿qué edad tiene él?  
Jeje tu que crees??- dijo Hermione más roja  
Mmmmmmm no te parece extraño??  
No puede ser....- un poco preocupada  
  
Esa noche en su habitación Hermione tomo el teléfono y llamo a Chicago.  
hola busco a Harry Potter... pero como es muy tarde le dejare un mensaje...  
un momento  
Hermione se puso a pensar en que decirle a Harry y derrepente..  
Aló..  
Hola...- con voz seductora Hermione se puso roja- esta subscrito al club de  
llamadas obscenas?? XD  
Hola hermi- dijo Harry al reconocer su voz- tanto tiempo  
Es cierto han pasado como...como...mil años y...  
Arregla tu contestador te he llamado mas de 10 veces esta semana!!- dijo  
Harry  
._.'U si bueno es promocionado mi libro y bueno....-  
tengo increíbles noticias...conocí a alguien...  
Que??- Hermione se puso más roja aun  
Si se llama Kimy te va a simpatizar es una chica millonaria muy simpática y  
divertida... y sus padres son increíbles  
... ._. que bien  
Hermi...nos vamos a casar  
Hermi se le paro el corazón...se trato de sentar en la cama pero izo un mal  
calculo y se pego un increíble golpe en el suelo  
Hermi...estas ahí??  
aaaaaa si estoy- todavía adolorida por el golpe- pero...¿cuándo te casas?  
El domingo  
Pero si hoy es miércoles  
Si será una boda de 4 días llena de extrañas celebraciones  
O_O...no puedo creerlo  
Hermi...necesito que vengas no podré casarme si tu no estas...por  
favor...eres mi mejor amiga Hermi te necesito con migo...  
Al día siguiente Hermione estaba en el aeropuerto con Jorge...  
Hermi porque no te tomas una copa y te vas en otro vuelo??  
nononnonono- decía hermione bastante estresada- tengo planes, tengo solo 3  
días para detener la boda, rovarme al novio...y...y... no tengo idea de  
cómo acerlo- decía mientras trataba de encender un cigarrillo- me amo a mi  
10 largos años...A MI¡¡  
y lo entiendo- dijo Jorge  
ella lo conoció como hace cinco segundos, sé k tiene millones de dólares y  
parece ser perfecta... pero yo no me quedare atrás...- mira a Jorge... se  
pone un poco colorada y melancólica- no quiero perderlo Jorge...- le dio un  
beso en la mejilla y se fue en el avión a Chicago  
Continuara...  
Esta cosa me gusta...es más facil hacer satiras que hacer una historia  
nueva...bueno esta pelicula es un de mis favorita..kisas despues aga  
otras...oviamente se nota k harry y hermione son mi pareja favorita...  
Algun reclamo, duda o algo asi dejen Reviews 


	2. No resulta nada

La boda de mi mejor amigo  
  
2°capitulo: es perfecta nooooo O_O  
  
Hermi llego al aeropuerto, estaba repleto de gente... Comenzó a caminar para ver si veía a.... De pronto entre la gente diviso unos cabellos oscuros... una extraña cicatriz unos hermosos ojos verdes...  
  
Hermi¡¡¡  
  
Harry- corrió hacia el se abrazaron...tan cerca que estuvieron apunto de besarse...- estas loco  
  
Lo se...- miro hacia atrás Hermi tambien miro y la vio...a su rival...era una chica rubia de ojos azules...y bien bonita...delgada y con un hermoso vestido amarillo, Hermi tenia una terrible intuición...tenia mucho mas trabajo del que pensaba..  
  
La chica se acerco corriendo a Hermi y la abrazo  
  
ahora si todo es perfecto...-se separo y la miro- desde que conosca a Harry solo dice "Hermi esto...Hermi lo otro"... nunca he tenido una hermana Hermi  
  
esta loca...- pensó Hermione horas después, Kimy le pidió a Hermione que fuera su dama de honor, ella acepto con gusto, una día en el hotel..  
  
-Como crees que me siento Jorge??- decia Hermione por su celular(solo en ropa interior)- solo habla de ella y su futuro con Harry..  
  
pero destronala...- decia Jorge  
  
eske no se si pueda  
  
Drrepente se habre la puerta y entra Harry  
  
Harry...holoa....holaa...- se pone una frasada  
  
te he visto mas desnuda que eso  
  
pues las cosas son mas distintas ahora...- dijo Hermi con un tono apenado  
  
si...tienes razón...eres un encanto...así de desnuda n_n- sale de la habitación... Hermi se desplomó en el sillón bastante avergonzada y a la vez enamorada  
  
Hermi¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba Jorge por el teléfono  
  
Jorge??... la haré talco  
  
Bueno... paso un día entero, Hermi izo todo lo que pudo...pero esa noche...se le ocurrió un plan brillante. Se dio cuenta de que Kimy era muy muy desafinada...eso era perfecto, llevo a Harry y a Kimy a un bar carioca  
  
Vamos Kimy canta  
  
si Kimy, tu puedes...- decía Hermione  
  
noooo...mmm no....bueno... esta bien- bastante avergonzada, tomo el microfono –no creo que el mar algun día pierda el sabor a sal..._no crrreeeooo en miiiiu todaviaaaa no creo en...Braiam Wiilesssss  
  
O_O esto es horrible...- penso Hermione quien noto la cara de Harry y se dio cuenta de que pensaba lo mismo..  
  
Lamentablemente el plan de Hermione no resulto y Harry no le dio importancia alguna...Hermione estaba horrorisada... todo lo que asia no resultaba...  
Un día en seu pieza Din Dong Hermione se levanto y abrio la puerta...era...  
  
Continuara... Aki esta el segundo capitulo....manden mas sugerencias y cosas por el estilo... Manden mas review... seguire pronto asi k no se deseperen 


	3. Es hora de decir la verdad

La boda de mi mejor amigo  
  
3° Capitulo: es hora de decir la "verdad"  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta y vio a !!jorge¡¡  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAA- grito Hermi  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Jorge y la abrazo  
  
viniste en avion...y te choca volar- dijo Hermi preocupada  
  
así es y voy a regresar esta noche a cenar en casa con la familia de Warner  
  
que increible- dijo Hermi bastante despreocupada  
  
Despues de un rato...  
  
Te digo que es en todo perfecta- decía Hermione mientras iba por un cigarro- no...no...no hay ni un pero en su perfeccion...es fragilk y tierna...y eso me saca de quisio  
  
te agrada- dijo Jorge dándose cuenta de la actitud de Hermi  
  
si no tuviera que odiarla la adoraria, devo sacarla del lado de Harry. Estaba enamorado de mi por todos los dias durate 10 años, puedo hacerlo mas feliz que ella...  
  
Jorge la miraba riendo, Hermione se sento en la cama y Jorge junto a ella...  
  
Hermin...¿ de verdad lo amas? O solo lo haces por ganar- le pregunto Jorge  
  
Al principio fue mejor- dijo Hermione melancolica- era solo mio, me pertenecia a mi...pero ahora que estoy con el.... es tan maravilloso- se tira en la cama y Jorge tambien lo hace- porque no vi eso cuando lo tenia..  
  
Solo dile que lo amas- dijo Jorge- Hermiu...dile que lo as amado 10 años pero le temias al amor, si dile que le temias al amor y a necesitarlo...  
  
¿Necesitar que?  
  
Ser de alguien- dijo Jorge- todos somos asi, dile que es el peor, mas cruel y estupido momento para decirlo, pero que hay esta, que tiene que elegir  
  
En la sastreria donde le hacia el traje a Harry, Hermione se preparaba para decirle a Harry lo que sentia hacia el  
  
Hola Harry- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa  
  
Hola Hermi..  
  
Devo decirte algo muy importante...  
  
Bien pero antes- fue hacia su Chaqueta que estaba colgada y saco una pequeña cajita- es el anillo- se lo entrega a Hermi  
  
¿Porque quieres darmelo?- prefunto Hermi  
  
mi padrino...es mi hermano menor y podria perderlo porfavor Hermi  
  
Hermione asintio con la cabeza...  
  
abrelo- le dijo Harry- ¿le gustara? Hermione lo abrio y quedo impactada, era un anillo hermosos de plata brillante...lo mas lindo que habia visto en su vida...  
  
- si – dijo Hermione casi sin habla  
  
¿y bien?- dijo Harry volviendo a una pequeña plataforma donde un sastre hacia su traje  
  
¿Ah?- dijo Hermione despegando los ojos del anillo  
  
¿qué me querías decir?  
  
A eso...pues...mira Harry, cuando uno conoce a alguien siente...algo mas fuerte...cada vez que...- Hermione miro al sastre que cocia las mangas de Harry- ¿nos disculpa?- el sastre se fue algo molesto  
  
Bueno...emmmcomo te decia, cuando uno conoce a una personba, siente algo muy fuerte...despues de que lo conoce totalmente- decia Hermione muy nerviosa, al parecer ni siquiera ella savia que decir- bueno después de un tiempo esa persona es mas- Hermione comenzó a enrollar un hilo que quedaba fuera de la maga de Harry, y de pronto la manga se salio y Hermione se sintió muy avergonzada. Miro a Jorge y el se puso muy muy pálido  
  
¿Quién es el?- pregunto Harry por Jorge  
  
es Jorge...Jorge ya te hable de Jorge, el es mi publicista  
  
¿y que hace aquí? ¿Trabajas el sábado?  
  
Pues no, es que el quiere estar conmigo  
  
¿por qué?  
  
Porque es mi amigo...mi amigo...mi mejor amigo en realidad  
  
Y entonces a Hermione se le ocurrio una idea genial para escapar de esa...  
  
pues el es mi...  
  
Continuara... Uuu es guena esta peli a mi me encanta, perdon por el capitulo anterior esque lo ise a la rapida nomas XD espero que este sea mejor Manden mas review porfa grax 


	4. gran dolor para ti nena

La boda de mi mejor amigo  
  
4° capitulo: gran dolor para ti nena  
  
bueno Harry el es mi...mi...mi novio nn  
  
tu...tu...novio??  
  
si claro el es mi novio nn'U  
  
Harry fue hacia donde estaba Jorge seguido por Hermione quien estaba un poco preocupada  
  
hola nn- dijo Harry  
  
te lo dijo?  
  
Claro- dijo Harry  
  
Felicitaciones- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
¿qué? ..- dijo Jorge  
  
vamos "poppy"- dijo Hermione- si somos novios no hay porque avergonzares  
  
OO- Jorge no entendía nada...Hermione le guiño un ojo  
  
Vino solo una horas para...hacerme el amor ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione  
  
Jeje solo unas horas Jeje ¬¬'U  
  
Harry, Jorge y Hermione salieron de la sastrería, Harry caminaba unos metros delante de Jorge y Hermione.  
  
Jorge dame tu sortija- dijo Hermione entre dientes  
  
no...  
  
Jorge dame tu sortija  
  
NO!!  
  
Jorge cuando estas comprometido debes dar la sortija  
  
AAA HERMIONE...- entregando el anillo de mala manera- vine desde tan lejos para esto?? Estas loca  
  
Vamos por un día- dijo Hermione poniéndose el anillo- seré irresistible  
  
Hermione, Harry y Jorge se subieron al taxi para ir a la iglesia. En el taxi  
  
te pasa algo Harry- pregunto Hermione mientras Jorge se acercaba mas a ella  
  
Es que cuando me hablaste de Jorge...yo crei que el...era...bueno...  
  
Gay??- dijo Jorge  
  
En realidad...si- dijo Harry bastante Confundido...  
  
Jajajaja- rió Jorge- mal entendido siempre  
  
Jaajja- Hermione le trato de seguir la corriente a Jorge....- JAJAJJA es que a Jorge le gusta...fingir que es gay AJJAA  
  
A claro...- dijo Harry- y ¿por qué lo haces?  
  
Porque...atrae a las mujeres  
  
..'U es cierto- dijo Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso a Jorge- a mi me gusto jeje y mucho si..  
  
Al llegar a la iglesia donde se hacia el ensayo, Harry fue directamente al altar donde estaba Kimy  
  
ahora Jorge- le dijo Hermione mientra caminaban hacia el altar- contrólate  
  
no te preocupes...hola¡¡- grito Jorge a los amigos de Harry- soy Jorge novio de Hermi... vengo a una visita prenupcial ustedes saben- poniendo una cara de pervertido siguió caminando con Hermione  
  
Quieres humillarme cierto??  
  
Asi es Hermi  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh¡¡¡¡ Jorge QUE GUSTO QUE GUSTO AAAAAAHHHH¡¡¡- grito Kimy por toda la iglesia mientras corria hacia el...cuando estuvieron frente a frente lo abrazo- AAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHH- grito Jorge junto con ella  
  
Es maravilloso¡¡¡ Hermi porque no me contaste??  
  
Se me fue...nn'U  
  
Mamá¡¡¡¡¡- grito Kimy  
  
Que pasa querida??- dijo la madre de Kimy  
  
Es el novio de Hermi se van a casar¡¡¡- dijo Kimy muy emocionada  
  
Jorge...- dijo la madre de Kimy- insisto en que te quedes a almorzar  
  
No puede- grito Hermione de repente  
  
Me quedo- dijo Jorge mientras Hermione lo miraba con odio- lindo bolso, ropa, zapatos y usted nn  
  
Oh¡¡- dijo la madre de Kimy  
  
querido ¿y tu vuelo?- dijo Hermione algo molesta  
  
cancelado nn  
  
Hermione y todos los de la boda fueron hacia el restaurant  
  
Jorge??- dijo la madre de Kimy mientras comia  
  
si linda??  
  
Donde se conocieron?- pregunto la madre de la joven  
  
Jorge es mi publicista, hasta ahí- dijo Hermione muy cortante  
  
Pero amor nos conocimos antes de eso...en realidad es una muy romántica historia... ¿quieres contarla tu mi amor?- pregunto Jorge  
  
No...es privado- dijo Hermione bastante molesta  
  
Oh ahora ya no...bueno yo conocí a Hermione, en un manicomio, ella estaba visitando a un shef frances que enloquecio por una mala critica, yo estaba visitando a Yion Worwick  
  
A Yion Worwick??- dijo la mamá de Kimy bastante impresionada  
  
Bueno...el decía que era Yion Worwick  
  
Quien es Yion Worwick??- pregunto uno de los mas pequeños amigos de Harry, a quien el llamaba Hermano  
  
Sacrilegio querido¡¡- grito Jorge  
  
Es la tía de Withny Hiuston- dijo la prima de Kimy  
  
Bueno ahí estabamos cantando el y yo- dijo Jorge- hasta que de pronto, como brisa calidad desde la sala de electro choques en terapia, a pareció ella toda de rosa, mire a Yion y le dije, "Yion que es esta visión, debe ser la suplente de una famosa estrella de cine, mira que cutis tiene, quien será su estilista?? Y en ese momento lo supe...  
  
Bueno no queremos saber que supiste- dijo Hermione cortando a Jorge  
  
Siiiii!!!- gritaron todos al unísono  
  
Ello queiren saverlo- dijo Jorge mirando a Hermione quei estaba totalmente furiosa- supe que era el destino, y le dije a Yion, "Yion...me enamore...podrá esta sirena amarme?? serán los dioses tan bondadosos??" entonces Yion me miro abrio sus hermosso ojos y dijo...  
  
Todos estaba en suspenso...estaban muy emocionados... por las hermosa palabras de Jorge  
  
y que te dijo??- pregunto el "hermano" de Harry  
  
- The moment I wake up- canto Jorge...- before I put on my make up  
  
I say a little prayer for you – canto la mamá de Kimy  
  
While combing mi hear now  
  
while wondering what dress to wear now- volvio a cantar Jorge... y despues de eso toda la mesa se puso a cantar, menos Hermione y Harry  
  
Forever and ever  
  
you'll stay in my heart  
  
and I will love you  
  
Forever and never  
  
we never will part,  
  
oh, how I love you  
  
Together, together  
  
It's how must be  
  
to live without you  
  
will only be heartbreak for me  
  
I run for the bus dear  
  
oh, while riding I think of us,dear (of us dear)  
  
I say a little prayer for you  
  
At work I just take time  
  
and all through my coffee break-time (break-time)  
  
I say a little prayer for you  
  
Estribillo x 2  
  
My darling, believe me (believe me)  
  
for me there is no one but you  
  
please love me too  
  
I'm in love with you (answer my prayer)  
  
answer my prayer, babe (answer my prayer)  
  
say you love me too (answer my prayer)  
  
answer my prayer, babe(answer my prayer)  
  
Estribillo  
  
My darling, believe me (believe me)  
  
for me there is no one but you  
  
please love me too  
  
this is my prayer (answer my prayer, babe)  
  
answer my prayer, babe (answer my prayer, babe)  
  
I'm in love with you (answer my prayer, babe)  
  
answer my prayer, babe (answer my prayer, babe)  
  
Say you love me too...  
  
Hermione, después de esa horrible vergüenza, salio con Jorge del Restaurante  
  
wow, gran dolor para ti nena??- dijo Jorge  
  
ok ya te entendí- dijo Hermione bastante molesta entregándole el anillo a Jorge- te volveré a ver en el otro siglo, cuando logre perdonarte  
  
Hermi no te enojes...sabes lo que tienes que hacer, deves decirle la verdad- Jorge se fue caminando pero antes de que se perdiera de vista Hermione le pregunto  
  
Jorge... que crees que ara Harry??  
  
Elegir a Kimy... estarás al lado en su boda, le darás un beso y te iras, es lo que viniste a hacer no?? Pues aslo.  
  
Continuara Waaaaaaa me fui con tuti en este capitulo...espero que les aya gustado, dejen mas reviews porfaaa byyee y no se preocuypen volvere con mas 


End file.
